


Truth Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deanna Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Truth Spells, fem!dean, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 06x06, "You Can't Handle the Truth."</p>
<p>Deanna is cursed with a truth spell which causes Cas to say some things he really wouldn't otherwise..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched that episode last night and then read a ficlet sorta like this on tumblr and it got me thinking and then this happened. Basically the plot of the episode is the Goddess of Truth, Veritas, cursed a town so whenever someone said "Tell me the truth," everyone around them would do just that, whether they wanted to or not. Dean is trying to get something out of Sammy, 'cause the moose is acting strangely. Cas only visits briefly in the actual episode, but we all love more Cas. But anyway. On with the show.

"Well, I guess it's not so bad," Deanna chuckled, getting out of the car. "At least you're shut up for a while."

Cas gave her an award winning glare as he got out of the car as well, shutting the door with force.

"You know, if you wanted to, you can talk, Cas. Unless you have something to hide..." She said with a wink.

But the angel's eyes grew wide and he shook his head furiously.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Just act like you're taking notes, I'll do all the talking." Deanna handed him a notepad and buttoned up her blazer, handing Cas a fake FBI ID as well.

"Come on, Silent but Deadly, let's go," she called, and Castiel followed her into the police office.

This whole Veritas truth curse thing was pretty annoying, seeing as Cas turned into a mute and Deanna didn't get what she wanted out of Sam. But the show must go on, so the case continued to be worked. Besides, the only way things would be back to normal is if they ganked the bitch.

The pair sauntered up to the desk and Deanna gave the bell a little ring. A younger guy came up to the desk and looked Deanna up and down, ignoring Castiel completely.

"And how can I help you, super hot older woman?" He said with a smile.

Seeing an opportunity to get on his good side, Deanna bit her lip and smiled. "Um, hi. My name is Agent Plant, and this is my partner, Agent Bonham. We're with the FBI, and um, we're investigating the suicides. Do you think you could maybe help us? It would mean SO much to me."

The officer smiled. "I'd love to help you. Do you guys want to see the files?"

"That would be awesome."

"Right this way, Agent."

He led the two of them into a back office and opened a filing cabinet, pulling out four thick case files.

"So, uh, these are the main case files. Help yourself."

Deanna leaned over the table, putting some cleavage into his line of sight, and pulled the files towards her. "Thank you so much, Officer..."

She put a hand on his chest to look at his name tag, rubbing her thumb back and forth a bit.

"Colin. You've helped so much."

"Sure. And if you need anything else, I'm right at the desk."

He leaned over to Deanna's ear.

"Is your partner alright? He looks like he wants to kill someone."

They both turned to Cas, who's bright blue eyes were slits aimed towards Officer Colin. He looked very smitey. Deanna mouthed a "Cut it out," to him and then whispered in the officer's ear," I think he's getting sick. He's fine."

Officer Colin nodded and left the room, leaving Deanna to smack Cas on the arm.

"What the hell, man? What was that?"

Cas shook his head slowly and then opened up a folder, beginning to paw through it. Dee sighed and then did the same.

Not a word was exchanged until the angel saw something at pointed to it. Deanna looked over at the paper, furrowing her brow.

"What Cas?"

He shook his hand around and huffed at her.

"I don't see anything."

He rolled his eyes and put his head between his hands.

"Use your words, Cas."

Finally, he sighed and said,"Deanna, it has to be the newswoman. Also, sometimes I leave your presence very quickly because I can't hide my overwhelming sexual desire for you."

He looked up very quickly.

"What?" Deanna demanded.

"When you wear the very tight clothing you own, I can't help but become aroused. I have to leave before I get an erection or possibly say something-"

He clapped his hands over his mouth as he noticed Officer Colin was standing by the door gaping.

"Go!" Deanna shooed, and he scurried off, wide-eyed.

She looked at Cas, who looked like he was about to cry.

"I think we should go."

She scurried out of the building, Castiel right on her heels.

She got into the car and took a deep breath, Cas sliding into the seat next to her. She eyed him for a moment and then pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Sam? Yeah, uh, Cas and I have some business to take care of. We'll be a bit late..."


End file.
